Cat and Mouse
by Ahja Reyn
Summary: It had always been a game of cat and mouse between Potter and Malfoy. So it was no surprise when things took on a more sexual spin in the end. (HPDM, oneshot, slash)


**Title:** Cat and Mouse

**Author:** Reyn

**Rating:** R because I said so.

**Warnings:** mentionings of Player! Potter (which I guess would be OC of him). There's also the fact that this is a different writing style that what I usually write with…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Zonkos, Platform 9 ¾, or any other aspects of J.K Rowlings imagination.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I promise I'll update CoF soon!

This little one shot was inspired by and dedicated to the 10th book of Gravitation. I'm sure all the dedicated Gravi fans will figure out why. (winks)

**CAT AND MOUSE**

It had always been a game of cat and mouse between them.

One would strive to be better and then wave it in the other's face. Back and forth this always went, forever a competition.

So it was really no surprise when hormones came into play in this game.

It had started out with Malfoy boasting about his most recent girlfriend, when he noticed Potter standing nearby. He naturally raised his voice as he bragged about his first kiss, and how he doubted Potter even had the guts to approach a girl.

Potter naturally rose to the bait, but he had an ace up his sleeve. He had received his first kiss just last month from Cho Chang, and they hadn't even been dating at the time.

Amidst the laughter and teasing, Malfoy slithered off, his pride bruised and bragging rights revoked. It took him a good two months to come up with something better, but by then, Potter had other things to worry about and their game was put on hold.

It wasn't until the summer was over that their game went on full swing. Potter was on the train and had quietly admitted to meeting some girl during the week or so he was at the Dursley's. Malfoy, of course, overheard this bit of information and shot it down with the condescending talk of how Potter seemed to be too smothered by his friends to meet a proper girl, let alone gain the experience he would need to surpass Malfoy at that point in time.

Although he frowned it off at the time, Potter couldn't help but ponder over his rival's words. As much as he hated to admit, Malfoy had a point. His experience in sexual prowess was lacking, and it wasn't about to get any better with his friends by his side 24/7.

So with that, Potter became more independent that year, and the two hottest boys of Hogwarts also went on to rival for the title of Sex God supreme.

Now, Potter the Player thought he had been doing pretty well. Being a Gryffindor, he never boasted about what or whom he did, but whenever Malfoy chose to brag, Potter would send him these looks that Malfoy learned to read quite well.

It would confuse people to no end how Malfoy seemed to know of Potter's excursions. All they would notice is Malfoy bragging, then Potter passing by. That alone would either send Malfoy through the roof with happiness, or shut him up so fast that their heads would spin.

Luckily for Malfoy, he was usually one step ahead since he was never one to worry too much about relationships or messy feelings like Potter was prone to do.

During their next summer, Potter made a point to squeeze in as many flings as he could before being whisked away with the Weasley's. Now, considering he was a partial expert, he thought six wasn't all that bad of a number considering the limited time he had.

On the train he was fully ready to rub it in Malfoy's face until he heard the blonde's voice carrying across the platform.

"Oh no, girls have become quite the bore for me. I've expanded my horizons to take on some new _challenges_."

Through the smoke of the train and the crowd of students their eyes met. And a new game was commenced.

This fresh cat and mouse game was only for the two of them. Together they challenged one another to new heights of pleasures, forever trying new things in an attempt to outdo the other.

To Malfoy, he believed this to be nothing more than its sexual basis. He was still at war with Potter, but in his own way. He wanted to be the best; to have Potter under his thumb, begging to be his slave.

To Potter, these games had turned into so much more for him and keeping it at its sexual basis was wearing his emotions down. He wanted this turn to into something more, while keeping their healthy rivalry there to push them forward together.

The Gryffindor within him chose to rear its ugly head several weeks before Valentine's, after a night of near-violent fucking when Potter broke the harsh silence.

"Why?"

"Why what, Potter?"

"Why do we keep doing this? You've made it clear this isn't going anywhere, so why bother coming back?"

"Because it's inconvenient not to have a hole to fuck when I get in the mood." was Malfoy's drawling reply.

This had obviously been the wrong thing to say because Potter had promptly stood, put on his clothes, and walked out the door.

"Then I guess it's time you found yourself some new challenges." had been his parting words.

In the weeks that followed, Malfoy found Potter staying true to his words. The raven-haired Seeker refused to be seduced, and didn't even bother to tease Malfoy about it in any way, shape, or form.

It was obvious that with his actions, Potter was screaming at Malfoy that their days of cat and mouse were officially over.

It was now Valentine's Day, and try as he might, Malfoy could not pull his eyes and thoughts away from Potter. So far he had treated two girls to drinks, took another shopping, and promised a final one to a walk under the stars.

But that wasn't what was bothering Malfoy. He knew those girls were part of Potter's image. An image that Malfoy himself had molded Potter into. Any less than three girls and people would be asking Potter if anything was wrong.

No, what was really getting to him was that Ravenclaw boy who had just offered Potter a butterbeer as soon as that last girl had left. The two boys were now sitting close together in what appeared to be an innocent discussion, but Malfoy knew. He knew Potter was a thickheaded Gryffindor who had no clue as to what was going on right before his eyes.

It had been going on since several weeks before their rendezvous' had ended. The boy had shyly approached Potter in Transfigurations, and since then, the two had formed a small friendship.

This naturally did not sit well with Malfoy, and he had occasionally gone out of his way to poke fun at the boy, despite the risks of an angry Potter. However, during those few weeks, nothing seemed to be growing from the new found friendship, so Malfoy let it be.

But today, it appeared Potter's reassurances had been wrong. Sitting at the table next to the window, leaning in too close, and smiling too often, that Ravenclaw boy was flirting. Flirting with what Malfoy had spent most of the year claiming as his own. And everyone knew that no one was allowed to touch what was Malfoy's as long as it lay under his claim.

And therein laid the snag in his rage. The boy still had yet to make actual physical contact with Potter. He had so far kept mostly to himself, sending teasing smiles and inviting glances, but nothing definite as of yet.

The second problem was that no one knew of his and Potter's secret romps. This meant if he were to attempt to take back what was rightfully his, their cover would not only be blown, but he would most likely suffer heavy humiliation since Potter was more than likely to reject him in the first place.

And so with a heavy heart and a furious mindset, he returned his attention to the bimbo sitting next to him so he could finish this date and move on to the next.

This didn't go quite as planned, however, when Malfoy found himself lacking the energy to meet up with the next girl in front of Zonko's. Instead, he decided for a walk to clear his head and trudged up the path to the Shrieking Shack.

The sight he met up with was enough for him to forget about everything. That included how to walk, how to breathe, and how to keep your heart pumping.

There before him was Potter, tenderly kissing that_ boy_!

A fury unlike any other he had ever felt consumed Malfoy. Reaching for his wand, a powerful hex was sent forth, and the boy (along with several fence posts, fallen branches, and loose shrubberies) was sent flying.

Potter (being strong enough to remain standing) whirled around, his green eyes ablaze, and for once in his life, Malfoy found himself unafraid of the power and rage flowing forth. This was most likely because his own eyes mirrored, and possibly surpassed, the emotion.

"What, Potter!" Malfoy nearly shouted as he advanced on the Gryffindor. "_What_ is it that you want!"

Without waiting for an answer, Malfoy crushed his lips against Potter's and another burst of magic was felt as the boards covering the door to the Shrieking Shack exploded, leaving the entryway passable.

"Mind-blowing sex, is that it! Is that what you want!" Malfoy demanded as he shoved Potter backwards, against the door. "I can give you that!"

"Or maybe the thrill of seductive glances in the hallways! Maybe that's what you want!" Malfoy shouted as the door fell open and Potter stumbled back. "Well guess what! I can give you that too!"

"Fuck, Potter! What is it! I can give you the world!" Malfoy said right before he bit into Potter's neck, causing the boy to groan.

Both boys fell to the floor in a tangle of clothes as Malfoy continued his assault on Potter's body. He had worked himself into a frenzy as words continued to fall from his lips.

"You want pleasure? I can give you that! Attention? Merlin, just say it and I'll be there!"

Malfoy paused, looking down into the lust-filled gaze of the body below him. "Anything, Potter. Just say it and it will be yours."

With those words he thrust himself into the achingly tight, hot entrance and lost himself as he continued to pound into Potter's writhing body, promises still falling from his lips.

"Gold! Gifts! An-anything! Fuck!" Malfoy grated as his body screamed at him to move his hips faster.

Too far gone was he to realize the tears that had been streaming down his face since before he first kissed Potter and his magic levels went out of control. Too immersed in what he was doing to notice how broken and raspy his voice now sounded as he continued to choke out his offers.

"Damn it, Potter! What! What does it take! What do you need!"

With that, Potter forced his eyes open as his grip on Malfoy tightened, forcing the blond closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"You, Malfoy. Only you." Was the strained response heard before Malfoy's world exploded in a euphoria that was so intense, it was near painful.

Once sure the experience had not sent him to an early (yet oh so pleasurable) death, Malfoy collapsed; burying his face in Potter's neck as the sobs fully racked his body and the tears finally fell with his permission. Feeling Potter's arms wrapping tightly around his form helped calm him down, knowing all would be well in the end.

It wasn't until much later (Hours? Minutes? Time did not matter) that Harry decided to break the silence.

"Well, who would have ever guessed the Slytherin Sex God, Draco Malfoy, jealous of a lowly Ravenclaw?" He had said lightly to the lithe body lying next to him.

To this, Draco frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "Yup. You're _my_ hole."

Harry had no choice to smile at this as he reached over to pull Draco close. If Draco wanted to continue this cat and mouse game, it was fine with him. He knew he was going to win in the end, anyways.

Besides, it had always been a cat and mouse game between them.

* * *

**End Note:** YaY! It's over! And it had a happy ending! If it seems a bit choppy, I'm sorry. I've never written with this style before.

For those of you who aren't Gravi fans, you should be! It's an awesome anime! I wanted to write a Gravi V-day oneshot, but I ran out of time...WAH!


End file.
